Farewell to Great Pop-Pop transcript
Stick Stickly: "And now, back to The Louder House, right here on Nickelodeon 2.0." Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Telephone Ringing Connor: "I'll get it." Connor picks up the wireless telephone. Connor (on the wireless telephone): "Hello?" Lynn Loud Sr. (on the other wireless telephone): "Why hello there, Connor and Felicia, it's your Grandpa Lyndon, is your grandmother there?" Connor (on the wireless telephone): "No, Grandpa Lyndon, Grandma Rita's gone out to work at the dental care center and we're about to leave for school, can we take a message, please?" Lynn Loud Sr. (on the other wireless telephone): "Just tell your grandmother that your Great Pop-Pop doesn't have much longer left to live." Connor and Felicia's hearts sink right into their chests, just as they stand there, not able to speak, their mouths gape wide open, while they're only in 6th grade, they weren't unpeculiar with somebody or something passing away and they know that their Great Pop-Pop's time might come, but they're not expecting it real soon. Lynn Loud Sr. (on the other wireless telephone): "Connor? Felicia? are you still there?" Connor (on the wireless telephone): "Uh.....yeah......Grandpa....Lyndon....we're....right....here." Lynn Loud Sr. (on the other wireless telephone): "Did you get the message about your Great Pop-Pop?" Connor (on the wireless telephone): "Yes, Grandpa Lyndon, we'll make sure to give the message to Grandma Rita when she gets back from work." Lynn and Francisco walk right into the living room carrying Connor and Felicia's lunch bags. . Connor (on the wireless telephone): "Well, we gotta go to school, bye, Grandpa Lyndon." Connor hangs up the wireless telephone. Lynn: "Connor, Felicia," Francisco: "who was that on the telephone?" Connor: "That was Grandpa Lyndon, Mom and Dad," Felicia: "Great Pop-Pop's not doing too well," Connor: "and he might be on the verge of-In Fear I can't even say it." Felicia: In Fear Along With Connor "I know that, Connor, I know that." Lynn: "We understand that your Great Pop-Pop's super special to you," Francisco: "we'll tell you what," Lynn: "we'll speak to your grandmother," Francisco: "and right after school," Lynn: "we'll see to going and paying your Great Pop-Pop a visit," Francisco: "but of course, both of our cars are in the shop right after your mother got that flat tire yesterday," Lynn: "and mine having to go in for an oil change," Francisco: "so we'll need to take a taxi cab," Lynn: "but we'll see what we can do," Francisco: "now you 2 run along on your way to the bus stop," Lynn: "the school bus will be here shortly." Connor: "Okay, Mom and Dad," Felicia: "thanks a bunch." Connor and Felicia walk right outta the apartment and on their way to the bus stop and get right on the school bus and it drives around on the way to the Great Lakes City Middle School building. The Great Lakes City Middle School outdoor lunchroom Wilbur: "Are you alright, Connor and Felicia?" Lila: "you look distracted than usual." Connor: "No, Wilbur and Lila," Felicia: "it's our Great Pop-Pop," Connor: "he's in the hospital," Felicia: Whispering "we think he might be-" Edwin: "Don't worry about it, Connor and Felicia," April: "he's in the hospital, right?" Brian: "we're pretty sure he'll be just fine." Felix: "Wasn't it super thrilling how the Action Troopers defeated the giant mud monster?" Connor: "Oh yeah," Felicia: "it was super thrilling." Just then, Connor and Felicia notices the taxi cab in the drive way. Francisco: "Come on, Connor and Felicia," Lynn: "let's go!" Connor: "Okay, Mom and Dad," Felicia: "we're coming right over there!" Connor and Felicia approach the back doors of the taxi cab and they open them and put on their seat belts. Connor: "So," Felicia: "where are we going?" Francisco: "We're picking up your grandmother from the dental care center," Lynn: "and heading right up to the hospital where your Great Pop-Pop's being stationed," Francisco: "we received another telephone call from your grandmother this afternoon," Lynn: "and he doesn't have much time left to live," Francisco: "it'll be super good if he's still alive when we get there," Lynn: "neither 1 of our cars were prepared to be picked up from the mechanics," Francisco: "so we greed to take a taxi cab there so you can see your Great Pop-Pop and tell him goodbye." The taxi cab stops right by the Great Lakes City Dental Care and Rita sits right in the other back seat. Rita: "Thanks a bunch for taking good care of everything while I'm gone out, Jeffrey!" Jeffrey: "No problem, Rita, good luck with everything!" Rita closes the other right front door and puts on her seat belt and they drive around on their way to Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital. Francisco: "Okay, Connor and Felicia," Lynn: "spell the word bullfrog." Connor: "B-U-L-L-F-R-O-G, bullfrog." Francisco: "Correct, Connor and Felicia," Lynn: "now spell the word baseball." Connor and Felicia: "B-A-S-E-B-A-L-L, baseball." Francisco: "Good, Connor and Felicia," Lynn: "very good." The taxi cab stops right by Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital. Taxi Cab Driver: "Okay, we're here." Rita: "Thanks a bunch, kind sir." The Garrison family members and Rita along with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne who are also visiting, get right outta the taxi cab. Connor and Felicia are now a bit nervous due to being near hospitals at this time. Lincoln: "Connor, Felicia," Ronnie Anne: "what's the matter with you 2?" Connor: "Well, Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Ronnie Anne," Felicia: "it's just that," Connor: "we don't like hospitals that much," Felicia: "that's all." Lincoln: "Don't worry about it, Connor and Felicia," Ronnie Anne: "we're pretty sure a nice smiling face from Great Pop-Pop will cheer you up a bit," Lincoln: "it always does." Inside Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital The Garrison family members and Rita along with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, walk right up to the receptionist's desk. Lincoln: "We're here to pay my Pop-Pop a visit." Receptionist: "He's upstairs in room 327, take the elevator to the 5th floor and it'll be the 9th room on your right down the hallway." Lincoln: "Thanks a bunch, ma'am." The Garrison family members and Rita along with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, go right inside the elevator and go right up to the 5th floor on their way to Great Pop-Pop's hospital room, but when they go right in there, they see Lynn Loud Sr. hunched right over the hospital bed where Pop-Pop's lying right down in uncontrollable tear drops, he's super upset that he never even heard the entire family come right in there. Lincoln: "Dad," Rita: "we're all here." Rita walks right up to Lynn Loud Sr. who's suprised by his wife's presence. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Rita, this isn't easy for me to tell you this, but your father's gone for good right now." Lynn, Francisco, Connor, Felicia, Rita, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look right at Pop-Pop's death bed. Connor and Felicia are now freaked out right after seeing their deceased Great Pop-Po right before their eyes. Connor: To Crying And Weeping "No," Felicia: "it can't be happening," Connor: "it can't." Connor and Felicia run away right out in the hallway still sobbing their eyes out. Lynn: "Connor, Felicia, wait," Francisco: "come back here!" Lynn and Francisco race right outta Pop-Pop's hospital room to catch up with their twin son and daughter who just ran right into a cart that had ice cold water on it to be delivered to another hospital room in the entire building. Connor and Felicia are now soaked with ice cold water. Francisco: "Connor, Felicia," Lynn: "are you 2 alright?" Nurse Lawthorne races right over to see what just happened. Nurse Lawthorne: "What just happened here?" Francisco: "Oh thank goodness you're here," Lynn: "our twin son and daughter, a bit freaked out over the passing of their own Great Pop-Pop, had a bit of an accident here." Nurse Jones: "Well let's get your twin son and daughter checked out then." The nurses get the cart outta Connor and Felicia's ways and they check to see if they're still responsive. Later on, Connor and Felicia are now on their feet and they're now in the examining room where they're being checked out, but they're not injured after all. Connor, Felicia, Lynn and Francisco catch up with Rita, Lynn Loud Sr., Lincoln and Ronnie Anne who are planning funeral arrangements. Lincoln: "What just happened to Connor and Felicia, Lynn?" Lynn: "They're not injured, Lincoln," Francisco: "they just freaked out over the passing of their Great Pop-Pop and just had a bit of an accident there." The Garrison family members and Rita, along with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, walk right outta the hospital building and drive around in the taxi cab back home to the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment. Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment/the dining room Lynn opens up cans of vegetable beef soup and microwaves them for their dinner meal, but none of them (especially not when Connor and Felicia are depressed like this) are in the mood to eat almost anything in particular. Connor: Sobs And Weeps "It's just not fair," Felicia: "1st our Great Uncle Sherman left us," Connor: "then my pet goldfish, Colburn," Felicia: "and now Great Pop-Pop," Connor: "why did he need to pass away?" Rita: "Well, Connor and Felicia, just like your Great Uncle Sherman , your Great Pop-Pop's in the skies of heaven looking right down on all of us as well, but I agree with you, Up why did he need to pass away?" Connor: Crying And Weeping "Can we be excused, please?" Lynn, Francisco, Rita, Lynn Loud Sr. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Bobby, Leni, Chazz, Luna, Sam, Luan, Benny, Lucy, Silas, Lisa, David, Lana, Skippy, Lola, Winston and Lily nod their heads silently in agreement. Connor and Felicia go right into their bedroom now in their pajama clothes and sit right on their beds looking at photographs of their times with Pop-Pop and they also look right at the birthday and Christmas cards and gifts they got from them over the past years. Connor and Felicia lie right down ont their beds face down in silent tear drops without making 1 single sound. The very next morning, Connor, Felicia, Lynn, Francisco, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. are looking right at the photo album that contained photographs of Pop-Pop from the past years. Telephone Ringing Again Rita answers the wireless telephone. Rita (on the wireless telephone): "Hello? Mom?" Mona (on the other wireless telephone): "Rita, good thing you answered my telephone call, so when's the funeral service? do you want an open or closed casket ceremony?" Rita (on the wireless telephone): "Saturday afternoon, Mom, and I don't know if I want it open or not." Connor and Felicia walk right into the kitchen to get nice paper cups of ice cold pink raspberry lemonade. Connor: "I sure hope we don't need to see Great Pop-Pop's deceased body again," Felicia: "that was terrifying." Rita (on the wireless telephone): "Closed casket, please." Back at Great Lakes City Middle School/Agnes Johnson's classroom Jason: "So, Connor, Felicia," Shelly: "how's your Great Pop-Pop doing?" Connor and Felicia sit right down at their seats right next to Wilbur, Lila, Felix, Chloe, Edwin, April, Olivia, Julia, Simon, Molly, Brian, Kathy, Adam, Daisy, Dean and Darla. Connor (holding back his tear drops): Whispering "He passed away right before we even made it to visit him in the hospital." Adam: "Oh wow," Daisy: "we're terribly sorry about that." Felicia: "Thanks a bunch, you guys." Agnes Johnson agrees to let Connor and Felicia take the following fun thrilled join the stars math quiz on Friday morning and lets them do their spelling tests in the afternoon. Connor: "We don't think you need to do that, Ms. Johnson." Agnes Johnson: "I know, Connor and Felicia, you 2 need to heal your emotions, I lost my mother last year, so I know how it really feels, you guys just hang in there, they'll get much better in the nick of time." Felicia: Thinking "At least we don't get to see his deceased body again." Later that evening, everybody's now asleep in their separate bedrooms. The very next morning at the breakfast table...... Francisco: "Connor, Felicia," Lynn: "did you guys sleep alright?" Connor and Felicia nod their heads silently in agreement. Luna: "Well we better get a move on," Sam: "'cause they want us at the cathedral at 9:30 AM." The Loud, Santiago, Garrison, Hale, Sharp, Sinclair, Morrison, Richardson and Robinson family members finish their breakfast meals and put on their fancy outfits to get themselves prepared and head right out the door and drive around on their way to Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Cathedral. Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Cathedral/Grandpa Nathan's closed casket funeral service Reverend Jones: "And now, Albert's true family members would like to say a few words about his memories." Mona walks right up to the podium. Mona: "Albert and I were like 2 little peas in a pod, we got super close together as always, I'll never forget about him." Later on, Pop-Pop's closed casket's being buried at Hillenberg-Sheppard Memorial Cemetery. Connor: "Goodbye, Great Pop-Pop," Felicia: "we'll never forget about you." Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Connor: "Goodbye, Great Pop-Pop," Felicia: "you'll always be in our hearts and minds." Connor and Felicia walk right over to the living room where their true family members are watching something on television. Francisco: "Connor, Felicia," Lynn: "are you 2 feeling so much better right now?" Connor: "Yes, Mom and Dad," Felicia: "Grandma Rita's absolutely right, Great Pop-Pop's up in the skies of heaven watching over all of us just like Great Uncle Sherman is." David: "Well, Connor and Felicia," Lisa: "we're so relieved you're feeling so much better right now." Connor: "So are we, Uncle David and Aunt Lisa," Felicia: "and we'll always miss him more than anything," Connor: "but we'll never forget about him." Category:The Louder House season 1 episode scripts